


Никакого секрета здесь нет

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, POV, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Молодой Том Риддл разыскивает Николаса Фламеля, чтобы узнать секрет создания философского камня.





	Никакого секрета здесь нет

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарность автору заявки - ansy, и бете - angryberry:)
> 
> Согфик на песню  
> Наутилус Помпилиус - Прогулки по воде.

— Возьми монетку, — с улыбкой говорю мальчишке-посыльному, чтобы поскорее отвязался. Сын владельца голубятни и, видимо, личный хозяин той птицы, что доставила мне письмо. Он берет монетку, но молчит, не уходит и не отдает конверт. Глупый жадный маггл, совсем не понимает, сколько великодушия я уже проявил.  
  
Смотрю в глубину его самодовольных карих глаз, проникаю в его тёмные мысли, нахожу самые ужасные воспоминания и вытаскиваю их на поверхность. Вот отец, кричит и замахивается, безумно смотрит и больно бъет. Вот мать, заступившись, получает удар и падает на пол. Стукнувшись о край стола, истекает кровью у меня на руках.  
  
Красными глазами мальчишка невидяще смотрит вдаль, но на самом деле внутрь себя. Слезы текут по его лицу, капая с подбородка, и он роняет письмо и монетку. Поднимаю их и закрываю дверь.  
  
Страдания лишь расплата за жадность. Он богаче меня, у него были родители.  
  
Одним движением разрываю бумагу. Я так устал ждать, томиться неизвестностью в этом проклятом богами месте. Читаю, и… да-да-да, наконец-то! Это может быть только он. Тут же срываюсь с места, распахивая дверь, погружаюсь в пучину света и жары.  
  
Пыль и пот. Они тут повсюду. Стоит только выйти на улицу, как ты уже насквозь пропитался этой жёлтой грязью, стыло зависшей в воздухе. Вдыхаешь такую же несвежую горечь, как и выдыхаешь. Пронизывающее солнце, от ярких палящих лучей которого не скрыться, если только не выжидать темноты. Но я больше ни секунды жизненного времени не намерен тратить на пребывание в этом средневековом кишлаке, полном ослами с их дерьмом больше, чем разумными душами.  
  
Меня привела сюда последняя из сотни выловленных мной подсказок. И я уже сбился со счета, сколько крючков мне пришлось закинуть, чтобы поймать след своего белого кита, и вовсе оказавшегося черепахой, зарывшейся в этой бесконечной пустыне.  
  
Спустя долгие месяцы поисков я наконец пробираюсь сквозь скопище мелких, невыразимо однотонных саманных бараков, сгрудившихся вокруг песка и скал — остатков известной когда-то многим гордой неприступной крепости, чьё величие помнит лишь Солнце. Оно будто плавится под тяжестью скопившихся за долгие века знаний и проливает их испепеляющими лучами на головы всех, кому не повезло быть здесь, иссушая кожу, глаза и легкие, в которых и так уже першит от запаха пота, дрянного табака и жарки, витающих повсюду. Как их может не выворачивать от одной только мысли съесть шкварчаще-горячую, обильно покрытую маслом рыбу в такую жару?  
  
Но меня мутит с самого первого дня, как я оказался здесь и увидел все эти хваленые недалекими умами прелести Востока. Мутит от потребности изъясняться на местном диалекте, слышать «Ас-саляму алейкум» в свой адрес и видеть лживые губы, растянувшиеся в приторной улыбке, а в холодных глазах только одно желание: забрать все мои деньги, а у иной особи и бездумно прирезать за один лишь взгляд в свою сторону. Мутит глотать местную еду, будто покрытую тонким слоем саманной пыли, от которой скрипит на зубах. Вокруг неё вьются осы, а меня мутит от огромного желания прикончить весь их мерзко-жужжащий род одним легким движением палочки, но я держусь. Не имею право совершить столь глупую ошибку в самом конце пути. Но все же обещаю дать себе волю, как только в моём распоряжении окажется вечность.  
  
Что он нашел в этом гиблом месте? Почему выбрал его?  
  
Не нахожу разумного ответа. Но не в первый раз я вижу, что огромное богатство и бесконечная власть достаются тем, кто их совершенно не ценит, но более того — абсолютно не заслуживает.  
  
Носители чистой крови. Гордые в своей надменности, тщеславные в своем богатстве, но не более, чем песчинки в круговороте бытия. Поднявшись в воздух, отделились от земли, блуждали и сталкивались, чтобы потом вновь опуститься замертво. Они, равно как и я, пока что просто пыль, бесцельно бьющаяся в лицо. Пыль, которой полон мир вокруг меня. Но не он.  
  
Николас Фламель.  
  
Только одно из имен бессмертного человека, так желающего скрыться ото всего мира, повелителем которого он мог бы стать. Поднявшись над этим грязным людским облаком, он воспарил над нами. Он смог. И что же делает он со своей властью, со своей безмерной силой? Прозябает в этом черномазом захолустье, под завязку набитым его регрессивными обитателями.  
  
Сколько трудов и сил я потратил на его поиски? Израиль, Индия, а теперь… Удивительно, как Дамблдор еще не прознал? Впрочем, я все же не удивлен. Престарелый глупец так же наивен и слеп, как и в тот день, когда впервые явился в приют. Видит лишь то, что желает видеть. Ему и в голову не придет проверить, как живет его ученик вне школы. Его избирательная близорукость и позволила мне незаметно пройти так далеко.  
  
С каждым шагом передо мной на фоне яркого неба все больше и четче проявляются очертания минарета. Словно мираж, он рябью колышется в потоках горячего воздуха. Он — моя финальная точка, конец пути, от которого меня отделяют лишь пятьдесят шагов по рыночной площади.  
  
При взгляде на высокую одинокую башню, возвышающуюся над толпой, я с улыбкой понимаю, что Фламелю не чужда ирония. Стать муэдзином для этого племени и каждый день призывать на молитву, но самому уподобиться их Богу.  
  
Делаю первый шаг и оказываюсь в гуще невероятно шумной толпы, с неистовым воодушевлением выкрикивающей на разные лады суть одно и то же: «Купи, купи, купи». Бесцеремонно хватают за руки, куда-то тянут, движутся, мычат, кричат и поют. Тени ослов, ос и людей потоками смешиваются вокруг меня. Непередаваемый пыльный хаос. С усилием пробираюсь вперед, вновь ощущая себя блуждающей точкой в бесконечных зыбучих песках, и кажется, что я тону, что мне никогда не выбраться из этой суеты. Пятьдесят шагов, а для меня словно пятьсот.  
  
Но вот наконец я на другом конце площади. Тяжело дышу, прикрыв глаза, и борюсь с огромным желанием наслать Круцио на все, что движется в пределах моего поля зрения. Порой сам удивляюсь своему умению все свободней и шире раздвигать границы собственных возможностей. С каждой минутой прожитого времени становлюсь выше прочих. Но кто, кроме меня, это оценит?  
  
«Пока никто. Но придет время, когда они пожалеют об этом», — думаю я, отступив в тень навеса. Маленький грязный маггл смотрит на меня, обгладывая свой пыльный кусок арбуза. В его глазах я не вижу уважения или интереса, лишь скупую оценочную мысль о том, стоит ли стянуть мой кошелек. «Не стоит», — думаю я, и он понимает. Будто физически чувствует угрозу и мое презрение, страх окутывает его, и он, бросив еду, скрывается в толпе. Всегда бы так.  
  
С окраины площади смотрю на минарет. Неверные и чужеземцы не вправе подходить ближе, а я и не пытаюсь. Изучаю и терпеливо жду, истекая потом. Но за секрет философского камня я готов заплатить и большую цену, чем потеря жидкости. У меня нет права на ошибку. Вижу у двери караул. Грешникам нет пути наверх. Терпеливо слежу за охранниками — простые магглы. Да и способ пройти — не проблема для родовитого волшебника, коим, как я недавно выяснил, я и являюсь.  
  
Единственная прелесть Востока для меня — это змеи. Их обилие окрыляет, а характер не под стать западным. Злобные и мелочные, хитрые, но трусливые хищницы. Каждая готова впрыснуть свой яд по первому приказу заклинателя. Мое сердце теплится при взгляде на их верткие ядовитые тельца, готовые служить мне. После посещения Индии я проникся идеей поработить одну из самых непокорных — гигантскую королевскую кобру. Станет моей главной драгоценностью, моим фамильяром и атрибутом успешности для любого высокомерного сноба.  
  
Спустя минуту неподалеку замечаю блеск чешуек — Песчаная эфа. Сквозь суету слышу ее шелест, проникаю в ее мысли. Притаилась на свету подле чана с водой. Очень злая, мелкая и глупая — сгодится. Парой ласковых слов подчиняю ее и внушаю укусить охранника. А она словно ждала приказаний всю свою скользкую жизнь; тут же зарывается в песок, неумолимо двигаясь к цели. Минута — и путь свободен.  
  
Один сторож в ужасе склонился над другим, скрючившимся в предсмертных судорогах. Ликую — вход открыт. Толпа, жадная до бесплатных зрелищ, стекается на развлечение, а я остаюсь незамеченным. Мой путь лежит по окраине их сознания, мимо чужого горя и радости, прямиком к хранителю рецепта вечности.  
  
И вот я внутри минарета. Меня окутывает магический холод и мрак, даря прохладу и блаженство темноты. Так ли прост старик, раз ради своего комфорта плюет на статут о секретности? Может, я поспешил с выводами на его счет? В волнительном предвкушении поднимаю глаза. Передо мной будто вырастает лестничная спираль, круговертью вздымающаяся ввысь, к солнцу, к Фламелю, к поиску ответа. К итогу моего путешествия, на кону которого жизнь.  
  
Древние, стертые от времени, крутые ступени под низким сводом — очередное испытание, но также и унижение, уготованное для любого, вздумавшего подняться вверх. Пройти сможет лишь тот, кто преклонит колени, сгорбится, уподобившись животному. Почему они так одержимы своей религией? Что ценного в поклонении, вере, если, по ее меркам, человек — не священнее скота, а его жизнь — ничтожна в глазах Бога, во имя которого они так рьяно бьются лбом об пол каждый день?  
  
Взбираюсь, марая руки, и, стукнувшись пару раз, обретаю стойкое желание освоить левитацию. Безвольные существа веками склоняют колени, соревнуясь в том, кто опустится ниже, а хотят воспарить, подняться над толпой лишь избранные.  
  
Оказавшись наверху, поднимаю глаза. Ко мне спиной в прохладной тишине сидит старик. Он занят шахматной игрой и, кажется, вовсе не обращает на меня внимания. Напротив него витает огненный дух с собачьей мордой. По описанию, услужливо всплывшему в сознании, узнаю в нём ифрита — сильнейшего из джиннов, проклятого прислужника Сатаны, как повествуют легенды. Но для меня он лишь злобный элементаль. Сгусток стихии, который магия наделила разумом. Разливая по воздуху едкий запах серы, он, оскалившись, щурится в мою сторону, облизываясь пламенем. А я ухмыляюсь краешками губ, ведь расстановка уже не в его пользу. Фламель выигрывает.  
  
Почтительно выжидаю, текут минуты, а я стою не шелохнувшись, наблюдаю за игрой. Они только начали партию, когда я вошел. Коротая время, размышляю о границах магических возможностей Фламеля. Решаю, что контролировать огненного элементаля трудно, но выполнимо, и даю себе очередное обещание превзойти старика, подчинив элементаля пятой стихии. Заскучав, осматриваюсь, но, кроме вычурно уродливой вязи, ползущей по стенам, смотреть абсолютно не на что. Комната пуста. Через маленькие круговые оконца виднеется низенький город, распластавшийся вдаль, а с другой стороны пустыня и песчаные горы.  
  
Меня мучает вопрос: что же он находит здесь? В одиночестве, в этом пыльном затерянном городе? В этих людях, которые с высоты кажутся муравьями, копошащимися в грязи? Почему растрачивает свою вечность на игры с демонами, когда может поработить их и властвовать? Почему совершенно не ценит то, что получил?  
  
— Ты убил человека по пути сюда, — первым прерывает тишину старик.  
  
— Его укусила змея, — отвечаю спокойно и с оттенком недоумения, надев одну из своих самых любимых масок.  
  
— Ты не можешь солгать мне, мальчишка, — не поднимая глаз, отвечает Фламель. — Я вижу правду в твоей памяти. Ты был той змеей.  
  
Я не могу не восхититься, как незаметно и с какой мастерской легкостью он пробрался в мое закрытое сознание. Первый человек на земле, для которого я стал открытой книгой, кто увидел меня без маски. Да, и его окклюменция выше всяческих похвал. Но это ни капли не пугает меня, а наоборот, я невольно проникаюсь к нему уважением. Когда-то именно такого учителя я хотел видеть в Дамблдоре.  
  
Фламель молчит, без единого движения передвигая фигуры по доске. Он играет быстро, словно заранее знает все ходы своего пламенного противника. А может, он и знает. Сколько партий ему довелось выиграть за свою долгую жизнь?  
  
— Я…  
  
— Пришел спросить о философском камне? Не ты первый, — заявляет Фламель, поставив слона на черное. — Мертв. — Ифрит с немым возгласом испаряется, просыпавшись горсткой пепла.  
  
Риск был оправдан, а я был готов к отказу и не погнушаюсь выяснить секрет силой, если понадобится, и старик это знает. Но я проделал столь долгий путь не для того, чтобы остаться с пустыми руками.  
  
— Я единственный, кто зашел так далеко, — сказав, впервые столь явно ощущаю свою беспомощность. Прозвучало жалко.  
  
— И в этом ты не первый, — ухмыляется Фламель, аккуратно собирая шахматы. — Ты, верно, дурак, раз думаешь, что за сотни лет не рождалось подобного тебе.  
  
Что я могу противопоставить ему? Угрожать смертью, чтобы остаться ни с чем? Признаю, что власть полностью в его руках, а я для него лишь пыль, помеха и пустая трата времени. С омерзением ощущаю себя той мелкой осой, так противно жужжащей под ухом.  
  
— Хотите убить меня?  
  
— Нет, что ты, — вздыхает Фламель, кряхтя, поднимаясь с колен. — Я отвечу на твой вопрос.  
  
Похоже, удача сегодня со мной, а старик намного благосклонней к осам, нежели я. Может, это просто забава для его древнего ума? Притворяться, что даст мне желаемое?  
  
— Каков секретный ингредиент, последний компонент зелья?  
  
— Никакого секрета здесь нет, — отвечает он пару секунд спустя. — Обрати внимание на цвет камня. Ты уже знаешь правильный ответ.  
  
— Кровь?  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Она была моим первым вариантом. Но чья кровь? Я испробовал все доступные комбинации.  
  
— Твоя собственная.  
  
— Вы сказали, что секрета нет.  
  
— Нет, — с непонятной мне грустью в голосе отвечает старик. — Но если ты не можешь понять, почему твоя кровь не сработала, то тебе стоит искать ответ внутри себя. Я ничем не смогу тебе помочь. К этому нужно прийти самому, мальчик.  
  
Неужели секрет так прост? Неужели мать, совокупившись с магглом, с самого рождения лишила меня возможности не умереть?  
  
— Что не так в моей крови? — спрашиваю с затаенной паникой.  
  
— Очевидно, она пока не подходит.  
  
Пока? Значит проблема не в том, что я полукровка.  
  
— Что я должен сделать, чтобы она подходила? — повышая голос, делаю шаг к Фламелю.  
  
— Очистить свою душу, — с нотками покровительства в голосе отвечает он и, взяв меня за руку, выводит на балкон минарета. — Посмотри на мир вокруг. Он настолько велик, в нем множество чудесных вещей, о которых ты даже не задумывался. Ты еще так молод. С камнем или без, тебя ждут многие годы жизни. Смирение и страдание помогут тебе очиститься.  
  
Меня обжигает разочарование. Его ответ — какая-то религиозная чушь?! Но я не успеваю произнести и слова, как позади нас раздается шум. Стражники, что-то яростно крича, поднимаются по лестнице.  
  
— Тебе пора, — говорит Фламель. — Я еще вижу свет души в глубине твоих глаз. Не потеряй его.  
  
Один миг — и я оказываюсь посреди пустыни. На той горе, которую наблюдал с вершины минарета. Красивая издали возвышенность вблизи оказывается местом захоронения скота. В вышине, злобно каркая, летают падальщики. Рогатые черепа и кости торчат из песка, а на камнях куча гадюк, греющихся на солнце.  
  
Разочарование туманным облаком застилает мое сознание. Похоже, пришло время завершить мое утомительное путешествие, остановиться и подумать. Фламеля я больше не найду, да и он сказал все, что хотел.  
  
Сев на камень, тщательно вспоминаю каждое его слово, наказывая себя за излишнюю самонадеянность и наивность. Я был не первый, не единственный. Повторяю снова и снова, пока до меня не доходит.  
  
Я был не первый, пытающийся постичь тайну вечной жизни, а Фламель — не единственный, нашедший ответ. Философский камень лежит на поверхности истории, но есть и другие способы не умереть, и я должен их отыскать.


End file.
